


Delphiniums

by LadyMikiri



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Prompt: I didn't intend to kiss you, adult sakura, kakasaku - Freeform, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:04:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7517969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMikiri/pseuds/LadyMikiri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi really only meant to give her flowers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delphiniums

**Author's Note:**

> This was given as a prompt on tumblr, and I thought I might as well post here too. I didn't really give much thought to timeline. Just know it's sometime after the manga ended. I've never written this pairing before and don't usually write pairings. Let me know what you think.

He really had only meant to bring her flowers. Delphiniums. Blue flowers he had stumbled upon on his walk back home. It was a little known fact that Sakura loved blue flowers. 

About a year ago, Kakashi had been on a mission with Ino who had stopped to buy some rare blue flowers in Lightning country. Later, he had seen them in Sakura’s office at the hospital. He was glad to see they were being so well taken care of and said so. Sakura had beamed, stating that blue flowers were actually her favorite. Most people assumed pink ones were for obvious reasons, but she much preferred the contrast of cool blue paired with her warm pink.

The conversation appeared in his memory at the sight of the tall blue flowers. When he had shown up, flowers in tow, outside her office at the hospital, she had been pleasantly surprised. He had been flustered.

* * *

“Gorgeous!” Sakura exclaimed, white coat flowing behind her. “Are those for me?” she asked, opening the door to her office and allowing Kakashi in before her.

Kakashi paused. Master of strategy he may be, but he hadn’t planned for this. Fortunately for him, Sakura noticed the cut just below his jaw. “Oh, did you need me to look at that?”

“Yes,” Kakashi said, his mind finally forming a thought other than how beautiful her smile was. “Genma assured me there was no poison, but he’s been wrong before. I have a mission in the morning and can’t risk it.” Like all the best lies, this one was wrapped in truth. Genma had assured him, and he did have a mission. However, he trusted Genma and knew Gen would never confuse his practice senbon with his poisoned ones. The man was many things-none of them careless.

“I’d ask if you were losing your touch, but I know Genma was just assuring Shizune it was only a few broken ribs and nothing more.” The grin could be heard in her voice. She placed her white coat on the rack and turned back to Kakashi. Her eyes came back to the flowers in his hand.

“I knew I’d be asking you for a favor and thought it best to bring an incentive of sorts.”

Sakura wondered if he knew blue flowers were her favorite or if it was just a coincidence. She decided to mull over that later. “Kakashi, you know you don’t have to bribe me to help you. You just have to ask,” she admonished. Nevertheless, she took the flowers and placed them gently on her desk. A bit more softly she added, “Thank you. They’re beautiful.” She motioned for him to sit in one of the chairs facing her desk. He complied.

She moved herself in front of him and placed two fingers under his chin to lift his head up. The movement was gentle but clearly nothing more than clinical to her. Kakashi, however, was glad his masked covered his blush.

Sakura had long since ceased being his student in his mind. She was the top medic in the Hidden villages and a leader in the field. Above all, he considered her a close friend. That was the reason for his current hesitation. He knew he had romantic feelings for her. He would love to find out she felt similarly, but there were so few he ventured to call friends. Would even the mention of his feelings for her destroy the comfortable relationship they currently shared? He had decided he couldn’t risk it. Then he had shown up outside her office with those damn flowers and no plan.

Kakashi focused on the green glow at his throat and put those thoughts aside. He felt guilty when he realized his attempt to cover his own embarrassment was now causing her to expend unnecessary chakra. While he tried to think of an adequate way to repay her, she spoke up. “All done,” she said cheerfully. She drew her hands back, and Kakashi lowered his chin. “There’s no poison, but it still needs a bandage. If you’ll take off your mask, I can clean it properly.”

“That’s alright. I can manage on my own.” Kakashi started to get up then paused. “Actually, I need to pick up some more bandages for my apartment. Do you have some extras in here I could take back?” He’d been meaning to restock for weeks, but the need hadn’t actually arisen until now.

“If you’re going to use my bandages, I insist I be the one to apply them.” Sakura said. In reality, she just wanted to see his face. They had become close friends, and yet she still had never seen his full face. She imagined it would be very attractive-not that she had thought of Kakashi in that way. She had decided to ignore those thoughts a long time ago. She wouldn’t linger on them now.

“Well if you insist.”

Kakashi lowered his mask casually, while internally, his own mind was yelling fiercely that this was not what should be happening.  Sakura raised her hand a bit more slowly this time, her eyes taking in his pale skin. She smiled.  Kakashi returned the smile as Sakura tilted his head up once more to look at his neck.

He was prepared this time and contained his blush. His eyes traveled up to the ceiling to ensure it stayed contained. Because of this, he missed the faint pink that spread across Sakura’s cheeks. Without the mask separating their skin, she realized the intimacy of the movement. The thought was quickly pushed back. She focused instead on the small tear in his skin. She leaned in to get a better look to ensure it wasn’t deeper than she thought.

Her closeness was not something Kakashi was prepared for. A slight chill coursed through him.

At his shiver, Sakura realized again the intimacy of the moment. She began to pull back, but stopped at the sight of his eyes which were now focused solely on her. Without her permission, her own eyes traveled to his lips.

As her eyes came to rest on his lips, Kakashi saw in them a mixture of longing and pure curiosity he had never seen in another. He leaned towards her, slowly. She met him halfway. They kissed, their breath and concern for the passage of time lost. 

As they broke apart, Kakashi spoke, “I didn’t intend to kiss you- I just-” The whisper trailed off. Kakashi drew in deep but quiet breaths. Too loud and the moment might shatter.  He couldn’t say what had surprised him more-that he had given into the urge to kiss her in that moment or that she had returned the kiss. Her reaction was far more passionate than he could have hoped, but it still didn’t guarantee he was safe from her wrath. He had overstepped, and despite her acceptance of what he perceived as his own forwardness, she had every right to be angered. “I’m sorry. I should never have-”

“Stop.” Sakura smiled, shook her head, and laughed softly. “Was my kiss not enough of a response?” She pried her eyes from his lips to gaze at him. “I’m glad you did.” His grey eyes seemed to lighten with her words. Her hand came to rest on his cheek. “I’d be happy if you would do it again.”

At the sound of those words, Kakashi swore to himself making her happy was all his future held.

**Author's Note:**

> Delphinium Flower
> 
> The Delphinium flower is a symbol of infinite possibility, and believing that anything is possible..Delphinium is a flower of the throat chakra.
> 
> Source: www.universeofsymbolism.com/flower-symbolism.html


End file.
